Eradicate all life
by Ariem
Summary: Just after the Cullens' alliance defeats the Volturi, a new threat reaches Forks. Hive Fleet Leviathan.
1. Planetfall

**A/N: I don't own nothin'. This, as you may have guessed, is the intro- but don't worry, all the characters will later be digested by a bunch of angry 'nids. Hehehe.  


* * *

**

"Is it really over?" I whispered to Edward.

His smile was huge. "Yes. They've given up. Like all bullies, they're cowards underneath the swagger." He chuckled.

Alice laughed with him. "Seriously, people. They're not coming back. Everybody can relax now."

There was another beat of silence.

"Of all the rotten luck," Stefan muttered.

And then it hit.

Cheers erupted. Deafening howls filled the clearing. Maggie pounded Siobhan on the back. Rosalie and Emmett kissed again-longer and more ardently than before. Benjamin and Tia were locked in each other's arms, as were Carmen and Eleazar. Esme held Jasper in a tight embrace, then turned to Alice, but stopped at her expression. I stared at Alice too-her expression was one of blank shock.

"Alice? What's wrong? Are they coming back?" asked Jasper frantically, shaking Alice.

"I...I don't know" said Alice, her eyes blank and staring.

"What do you _mean_?" I hissed. Gradually, all sounds of celebration died out through the clearing as everybody focused on our conversation. "Edward?" I asked, turning to him, but his eyes were also blank.

"_Edward?_" I snarled into his ear. _"What's going on?"_

"Our future has just disappeared" came Edward's panic-stricken whisper. "As has the future of..." He choked.

"_The future of what?_"

He turned to me, eyes full of horror.

"As has the future of the entire planet."

I didn't understand. By the reactions of the vampires and wolves along the line, neither did they. Emmett laughed uneasily, while confused whines escaped several of the wolves.

"How can the entire future of the planet just disappear?" I asked, wondering if this was all some weird joke Edward was playing on me.

He looked at me, terror obvious on his face. "I don't know" he said brokenly. "I don't _know!_"

Then Edward's head snapped up again, staring up into the overcast sky. I looked up too, shading my eyes. For a moment I saw nothing, and wondered what Edward was so stressed about. Then I saw emerging from the bottom of the layer of cloud. A small black dot, at first, but getting larger every second. Then more black dots followed the first. I narrowed my eyes, squinting- it looked like nothing I'd ever seen. Before I could get a good view of it, it impacted into the Earth at the other end of the clearing with massive force, leaving a large smoking crater.

"Edward? Can you hear anything?" I asked. I wasn't sure what these strange things were falling from the sky-they looked almost organic- but I had an instinctive feeling it wasn't anything good. I sighed. Yet another thing was threatening my sleepy little town.

Suddenly Edward was on his knees, letting out a shout of rage and terror. I was beginning to feel panic stirring in my chest. "EDWARD!" I screeched, dropping to my knees next to him.

"I can hear their minds!" he groaned, putting his hands to his temples. "They're all linked to some... massive intellect, back on their ship! Their only purpose is to... to... eradicate all life..." His voice trailed off into a horrified whisper. Then I could smell them. An unearthly, weird smell that gave me a violent nauseous reaction.

Then the first things emerged from the hole.

They looked hideous, like monsters crawled straight from a nightmare. Everything about them screamed 'WRONG'. They had too many limbs, snarling, bloodthirsty, tooth-filled jaws. Their heads were too long, and covered in some kind of plated armour that also covered their bodies. And on the end of two of their limbs were long, vicious, ripping claws. Some of the creatures, instead of having jaws, had horrible, sucker-like tendrils, standing on two limbs like a human, but with massive talons as well as claws. A small part of my mind processed all of this. The greater part of my mind felt a freezing, mind-numbing terror as the creatures advanced on our now frozen line. More transports fell out of the sky, disgorging ever more twisted creatures. It was so unreal, it was almost impossible for my mind to comprehend.

My mind was otherwise occupied after these thoughts. An even more insane creature, with a gigantic, exposed brain, floated out of one of the landing craters. And as soon as it exposed itself, I felt a massive force tear through my mental shield, and Edward gave a bloodcurdling scream, slumping to the floor, jerking and spazzing out in agony. I crouched beside him, screaming myself, unable to come up with a reason for this torture besides the sadistic impulses of Twilight-hate of the author, then Edward gave a final jerk and lay still, blank eyes staring upwards.

"_Kill, we must" _he hissed, and I instinctively knew that it wasn't him speaking. The aliens were speaking through him, using him as a mouthpiece.

"Why?" I screamed. "What have we done?"

"_Gay sparkling vampires, squealing fangirls and a Mary Sue"_ Edward hissed, undisguised malice in his voice, _"You must not threaten the Hive Mind. You must be devoured"_ he hissed, turning his head to look at me with glassy eyes, hate sparkling in the backs of them. "_You must be devoured"_ he repeated, grinning, then he fell back to the floor with a thud.

The first monsters leapt over the ravine in the middle of the field, and approached us with unmistakeable bloodlust in their alien eyes.


	2. Swarm

**A/N: Sorry i've been a while. I'm not the fastest writer, and i've been doing mocks.  
Anyway, thanks to the people who've reviewed, it really made my day...  
The deaths of all the people I REALLY hate come next chapter. I'm just having fun writing it atm =D  


* * *

**

Quil was the first to go. I saw it very clearly, as our line pulled back into a protective semicircle. One moment the brown wolf was slowly backing away, fearful snarls escaping from his muzzle, the next a massive alien beast emerged from the shrubbery just behind him, lightning quick. One slash of the huge claws above its back, and Quil's head left his shoulders in a spray of bright arterial blood, propelling his head several metre, staining the snow it flew over a bright shade of crimson. His head rolled a few times, and came to rest against a tree, Quil's last expression of bewilderment and, terror and pain frozen on his face. His decapitated body staggered around as if drunk for a few more seconds, then collapsed in a growing stain of red.

The next was Kate as she darted forwards out of the line, trying to attack the alien that had killed Quil, her eyes narrowed in shock and fury. She tried to get close enough to shock it, but as she ran at it, more, smaller aliens emerged from the shrubbery, and attacked her from behind. The first one to reach her got her shock on full power, and it collapsed to the floor, making an intensely loud chittering which made every one of us press our hands to our ears. However, several more creatures attacked her from several sides, first ripping her arm off in a high pitched shriek of agony, then as Kate stumbled back, they attacked again, bowling her over and ripping chunks out of her body. Bits of stone showered over the clearing, as Kate was ripped to miniscule pieces with bloodcurdling screams, with a suddenness that shocked us, and left us unable to react. Garret broke out of the trance, roaring with fury, and leapt over the ravine, aiming for the biggest concentration of the creatures, concentrating on getting revenge. He reached the edge of a recent crater, but his charge was stopped abruptly when a massive talon flashed out of the hole and sliced him clean in half. His legs, carried by his forward momentum, flew over the crater and disappeared into the trees at the far end of the clearing, still flailing. A crushing claw emerged from the crater, grabbing his struggling top half and ground him into dust, falling with a soft hissing noise into a rough pile at the edge of the crater.

There was a shocked silence. Then everything happened very quickly.

I felt a lance of power emanating from the floating creature rip through my shield again, and Seth suddenly collapsed, his brain imploding. Blood and brain matter poured in a viscous flood out of his nose and ears to pool on the floor around his body, twitching in its death throes. Leah howled in pain and fury, and darted forward to avenge her brother, but was cut short by a mutant darting out of the sky, and carrying her up into the sky, leathery wings beating the air. It swung her body into a tree, and a splintering crack rang through the air. It carried her limp and swinging body up to a treetop and began to feed, ripping steaming hunks of meat from her corpse, blood dripping down through the foliage to fall as a gentle rain of crimson and the bottom. My attention was suddenly distracted as a viciously clawed hand punched through the turf at the feet of Eleazar and dragged him underground. Carmen cried out, and lunged for her lover's rapidly disappearing body. Even with her vampire speed, she just managed to catch onto his hand, which was waving around over his head in a blind panic, but all she succeeded in doing was to get dragged under the soil herself. They disappeared under the level of the turf, and the ground started to vibrate, screams, snaps and alien growling coming from below.

"OK, everybody stay where they are!" I said, voice high and shaky with panic, struggling to keep my balance on the ground that was still shaking, sounds of death coming from beneath us. "Nobody leave the ring- _NO!" _I screamed, as Sam's wolf pack leapt forward, obviously thinking attack was the best form of defence. Bad idea. They leapt towards the aliens, who were advancing in a wave of death, only twenty or thirty metres away from our retreating defensive semicircle. The charging wolves were quickly overrun by the living tide of slashing talons, loud howls, yelps and the sounds of chitin on meat erupting from the melee that had erupted in the middle of the line of aliens. The beleaguered wolves were covered entirely by the bodies of the monsters, who had gone crazy, as if some kind of twisted feeding frenzy. I don't know how long we stood there, already reeling from the friends we had lost, our bodies frozen at the back of the clearing, watching but not daring to watch our allies being ripped limb from limb in the middle of a whirling melee of claws, talons and alien, many-limbed bodies, but eventually the line began inexorably to advance again, slowly at first but picking up speed.

It was then that I realised there was no way of fighting against such a... swarm. Hunks of meat, flies already swarming around them, and a massive deep red stain in the exposed earth where the snow had been crushed and swept away underfoot bore mute witness to that. I could only try to save as many of my friends still alive as I could.

But judging by what I'd seen, I doubted any would get away alive.

* * *

**A/N x2: If anybody wants me to make any of their deaths messier or longer, to feel free to drop me a PM or a flame =)**


End file.
